To Dream or Not to Dream
by The Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Nick has a dream or has he? It's my first fic I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Dream or not to Dream.

Author: Kate Jansen

Date: 02.02.05

Mail: kate.jansen2chello.no

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money on any of this. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Authors note: This is my first actual finished fict, there is bound to be some mistakes. This is one of the ways I would have solved the problems with Nick and his Sire and Nick and Natalie without Natalie turning away from Nick or making him human. Thanks to Brian Hall for Beta reading.

Summary: Was it a dream or was it something else.

To Dream or not to Dream.

The apartment was silent, outside the sun shone a dull orange, in the middle of that apartment there was a sofa, and on the sofa at the present moment was a man fast asleep. To the world outside the man was known as Nick Knight, a police Detective on the night shift at the Toronto Police Department. The reason he was on the night shift though was because they thought he had an allergy to the sun thus he had legitimized staying on the night shift. In truth he was Nicolas De Brant born in 1193 and brought across as a vampire in 1228. He was a most unusual vampire, as he had problems accepting himself, and constantly fought with is Sire; he was also getting more and more frustrated. On this day his sleep was restless and troubled.

With a gasp Nick awoke breathing heavily. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was still several hours until the sun set. As he sat up he reflected on the dream he just had, though it was more a half memory from the previous night.

_Dream:_

_He was standing in the morgue; on the table was the last of Natalie's bodies for the night, though not one of his cases he still stayed at a respectful distance. Natalie was finishing up for the night and after washing her hands she turned toward him. She looked sad, Nick thought, as if something was weighing her down._

_"Nick," Natalie said. "I have some bad news, and I know it will be difficult for you to accept."_

_"What?"__ He had asked. Her eyes had gone sad again and now they were brimming with tears. "I have failed, I thought I could make you human again but nothing is working and now I find myself wondering if you do become human if it is the right thing to do. I have examined my thoughts on this and no matter how I try to justify making you human, I keep seeing you taking a bullet or acting in a manner that humans can't. And I'm wondering if making you human would be the greatest disadvantage for both you and humans? "_

_"Why?"__ He had asked. "Why would my being human be a disadvantage for myself and humans? What possible good could I be as a vampire? "_

_She had looked deep into his eyes and a tear had rolled down her cheek, he could still smell the salt of it. Then she said, "Because you do so much good now, as a detective you have caught criminals who otherwise would not have been caught or at least not as quick, you have saved lives as you are, though it is true that you have also taken lives. I know LaCroix is constantly trying to get you to be a vampire again and to both eat human and hunt, and a part of me insists that it would be best for you to either choose between being a vampire or being human. My heart is telling me that changing you back would be disastrous if I even could, and as I have discovered that I can't do that I have been forced to re-evaluate what is important and what is not. What is important is that you regret your previous actions and work to undo some of it; what is not so important is what you are as you do so. Equally as important to me is that I do not want to loose you and all my research says that your body would revert to its natural age should we be able to remove the vampire virus. " She drew a deep breath before continuing on."And I love you too much to let you go. Please Nick, don't be angry with me. I know I promised and if you really want to continue I will but it will break my heart to do it. " By now tears were freely flowing from her eyes and before he could answer her, she ran out of the morgue._

_Standing in shock at her words Nick felt himself turn and exit the morgue, but he had no idea how he reached the caddy before he stood in front of it. It was then that reality had reasserted itself. He had leaned onto the caddy and took a shaky breath to get himself in order, before he looked up and felt that the sun would be up in an hour. He had gotten into the caddy and driven home. _

He still wasn't sure if what had surprised him more was her declaration of love or her declaration of being unwilling to continue making him human.

It was at this point the memory had gone and continued on as a dream. In reality he had driven home, downed a bottle of blood wine and gone to sleep. In the dream on the other hand, things had taken a different turn.

**_Nick had parked the car in his garage when he felt his Sire's presence. Tired after the night at the station and in shock at Natalie's confessions, he had little desire to deal with LaCroix at this time. But as it was close to sun up he resigned himself to spending the day with his Sire._**

**_Sitting in the living room, Lucien LaCroix looked at his Childe and had to concede that he wasn't a fledgling any longer, but that still didn't mean his Childe had to reject his Sire's wisdom in becoming human again. But the look on his Childe's face as he entered the apartment stopped him short of berating him again and he thought that maybe it was time to let Nicolas be and do as he wanted as long as he stopped his quest to be human. He would freely concede to Nicolas' desire to help the humans as long as he stayed as he was._**

**_Nick let his eyes rest on his Sire as he walked into the apartment, but he didn't say a word as he walked past him and into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of blood wine. Nor did he say anything as he filled a glass and drank it down, before taking the bottle and glass with him back out to the living room before filling it up again._**

**_As he took another more careful drink of his glass he sighed, and then said: "I hope you're happy, Nat just informed me that she can't continue trying to make me human. "_**

**_His Sire had looked startled before he had replied: "No Nicolas, I'm not happy because you are not; I am however gratified that Miss Lambert has come to this decision. I do wonder though why she does not want to continue as she was quite adamant about it not more than a week ago."_**

**_Nick had felt himself in the dream getting sad before telling him: "She apparently found out that I would revert to my natural age should the thing which made me a vampire be removed and as my natural age is over 800 years old that would effectually make me dead and dust. She also said that should she even manage to make me human I don't behave like they do and would end up dead acting the way I do, though she did say that if I insisted she would continue." A part of him wanted to wail at the injustice of it in this dream, but he only felt a blood tear falling from his eye as he looked at his Sire again._**

**_The LaCroix in the dream had looked extremely surprised and shocked to hear his own thoughts reflected from the coroner and as he opened his mouth to reply he felt himself say so: "I didn't know Dr. Lambert could come to such a conclusion so similar to my own, and I am quite surprised that she proved me right as to what would happen should you stop being a vampire," ignoring his Childe's last comment._**

**_Nick had not expected his Sire to show such agreeability and he narrowed his eyes at him as if to look for any indication that his Sire had influenced Natalie, but even the use of the bond between Sire and Childe told that his Sire was being truthful. _**

**_Nick sat down heavily on the sofa next to his Sire and before he could stop himself, he found himself telling his Sire about what Natalie had said about being in love with him. He expected is Sire to be upset or tell him to bring Nat across as a result of the confession, instead he found himself being embraced by his Sire as he said: "Then you are most fortunate, my son, as the freely given love of a mortal is a precious thing and you should hold on to it as best you can." _**

**_Nick could not contain his surprise at his Sire's words and the surprise must have shown on his face as LaCroix continued: "You wonder why I'm so agreeable, but what you fail to remember is that I have lived almost 2000 years and in that time I have seen how rare it is for a mortal to freely give their love to a known vampire. In addition to that, Your Doctor Lambert has also said she will not continue to make you human unless you press her and I know you, Nicolas. You will not press her; it is not your way. "_**

**_Feeling strangely content, Nick decided to try to mend some of his relationship with his Sire and looked up at LaCroix and said: "Sire?" He tilted his head to the side to offer him his blood. He felt how his words and actions had startled LaCroix, but before he could turn away, his Sire accepted his offer for blood._**

It was at this point that he had woken up. As he thought about the strange reaction of his dream Sire, he felt a tug on the bond between them and suddenly realized that LaCroix had felt his distress and as he had been unable to come to his Childe in actuality, he had come in dream form to find out what had shaken and distressed his son so. He also knew that all the things he spoken of with his dream Sire, he said to his Sire in truth and all the things his dream Sire had said was what his Sire really meant.

As Nick sat contemplating, he almost missed noticing the sun going down, but as he looked up to see the time he saw the sun setting and realized that as soon as the sun was down his Sire would be here in actuality. A mixed sense of anticipation and nervousness settled in his stomach. Trying to stem the nerves, he got up from the sofa and unlocked the roof door before going into the kitchen to get a glass of blood wine.

As he turned to go back to the living room, he felt his Sire land on the roof. Smiling slightly, he turned to the door just as it opened and watched as his Sire enter the apartment and said, "Sire."


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I have changed my mail address, se my profile for sending messages.


End file.
